


Breath

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [6]
Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master And Commander, Jack Aubrey/Stephen Maturin, "And what manner of sea creature is that, doctor?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

"And what manner of sea creature is that, doctor?" says Jack, and at first Stephen thinks he is merely being teased good-naturedly but unfairly, for he sees nothing at the helm of the ship, where Jack has a hand on the great wheel that stirs their lives on the sea. At his look, Jack sighs softly, shaking his head as he makes a gesture to the land they never stray far from. A fin splits the air and dives within the sea again, and Stephan is breathless and eager for a closer look.

"Some member of the dolphin family, perhaps…?" Stephan can not help guessing, saying it aloud so that Jack would know his thoughts. The dorsal breaks again the surface of the sea, this time sending up a spray that stirs the early morning air. A great body is glimpsed rising to the surface then with a breath is gone again.

Mist clings to the ship and land, and they can not see very far but Stephan is glad to see this. It occurs to him that Jack has either been following this fellow so Stephan could see him, or the beast has been following them. It is more likely that Jack would do such a thing then sea beast, for Stephan is not the early riser that Jack is, but Jack knows his comings and goings well, so this is likely one of Jack's plans, this sight and guess.

"Nah, I think it more like a whale." Again the fin breaks the gap of sea and sky, black as pitch. It climbs higher into the sky, it seems, and a great white eye peers up at them from the mist. Stephan's breath catches in delight, for this is a rare find, a whale of rare origin, it is confused with a dolphin – sometimes – for it is not the great size the whale ships hunt for.

"Thank you." Stephan breaths to creature and Jack, but it is Jack who smiles and takes his hand, tangling their fingers briefly in promise, letting their hands touch until the sun burns away the mist and the crew stirs from the ship's depths.


End file.
